


Good Morning

by bonaweab



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batjokes, M/M, Oh look i posted something, Pony shaped sugar cookies, With sprinkles, based off a tumblr post i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonaweab/pseuds/bonaweab
Summary: Joker decides to call Bruce.





	

_Ring_.

  
_Ring_.

  
_Ring_.

  
“Goooooood morning, Bats! It's everyone's favorite homicidal clown, the Joker!” A pause. No one had answered the call yet; he was still talking to the answering machine. He sighed, pressing down on his abdomen. Fucking billionaire vigilantes and their crowded schedules. “Aw, Batsy, can't you make time for your bestest friend? The love of your life? Your greatest enemy?” Another pause. “…Hello?”

  
The silence was crushing. Almost as much as the pressure that was building up in his abdomen. His blood wasn't going to stay inside him for much longer, but it wasn't like he had much left, anyway. He let out a nervous giggle, pressing down against the pressure more out of habit than any sense of self-preservation. He was hoping that maybe Bruce would actually answer this time…

  
Sighing, he pulled his phone away from his ear, moving one bloodied finger over the “end call” button just as he heard someone pick up the phone and answer. “What is it, Joker? It's five thirty in the morning.” The voice was tired and exasperated and most likely fed up with all of his bullshit. He was so shocked he nearly exited out of the call by accident.

  
He fumbled with his phone, which was slick with his own blood, and he felt his wounds widening as he tried to keep his phone from cracking against the filthy asphalt beneath him. He hastily brought the phone back up to his ear, slicking his bright green hair back despite not being able to see the other man receiving the call. God, but he wanted to see Bruce so _badly_. It almost hurt more than the bullet wound in his leg. Almost.

  
A casual grin spread across his face as he settled back against the brick edifice behind him. The strenuous activity put more stress on his wounds, and he hissed in pain. “What—was that a hiss, Joker?” Bruce still sounded groggy, but confusion colored his voice.

  
He chuckled at the other man’s bewilderment. “It’s cuz I’m thinking of you, Bats.” Even though Bruce couldn’t see him, he licked his lips and fluttered his eyelashes just for good measure. He could practically see the heat rising to Bruce’s face, which made him laugh. It started strong, but it quickly went from a loud peal of laughter to a breathy chuckle to a raspy wheeze. He didn’t have much time left, did he? Better make this quick.

  
“Joker? Are you hurt?” Bruce’s concern was so sweet. He could imagine Bruce standing before him, his blue eyes clouded with distress. Bruce was so solid, so tangible, that if he reached out, he swore he could touch the other man…

  
There was no point in pretending and wishing for things that would never happen.

  
“I'm fine, Brucie. Ha! Isn't that sweet? THE Batman, worrying his pointy little head over his very own Clown Prince of Crime! Oh, if your caped friends in that Justice club could see you now…” His voice began to soften, and not completely because he was fading so quickly. Looks like this was it. For once, he was at a loss for words. After a while, he spoke. “Hey, Brucie, you remembered to buy me those sugar cookies I like? The ones with the rainbow sprinkles that look like ponies?”

  
He heard Bruce sigh. “Joker, you didn't call me just to ask about the status of the food in my cupboard, did you?”

  
He couldn't help himself: he laughed, so hard that his sides ached from the strain. If they could, his injuries would have opened even further. It hurt like hell.

  
He managed to calm himself down, his breathing becoming shallower and quicker. “Of course not, Brucie, baby! Let's just say that I don't want ‘em anymore.” He waved his free hand as if banishing those cookies.

  
Bruce snorted on the other end of the line. “Is that all, ‘Your Majesty?’” He'd almost forgotten how cute Bruce could be.

  
He grinned. “Feel free to call me that all you'd like, sugar.” He adjusted his position, shifting so that he was almost lying down. He smiled softly. “Hey, Bruce.”

  
“Mm?”

  
He was feeling really comfortable right now. He could practically mistake the cracked asphalt beneath him for a feathery bed. The world was starting to fade into a strangely comforting black void. “Love you.”

  
“Well, isn't someone feeling emotional today.”

  
He snickered slightly, closing his eyes. “Yep. Hey, I'll be taking a looong nap now.”

  
“Oh, alright. Hey, Joker?”

  
…

  
…

  
“Hey, you left your phone on. Just wanted to tell you that I love you, too.”  
The call ended, and the screen faded to black as the phone powered down.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tumblr thread: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c2/df/fc/c2dffcc859792391ab98c171d255e965.jpg


End file.
